cinefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Lo squalo 2
|titoloalfabetico= Squalo 2, Lo |annouscita= 1978 |durata= 116 min |tipocolore= Colore |tipoaudio= Sonoro |ratio= 2.35 : 1 |genere= Horror |regista= Jeannot Szwarc |soggetto= Peter Benchley (personaggi) |sceneggiatore= Carl Gottlieb e Howard Sackler |produttore= David Brown e Richard D. Zanuck |produttoreesecutivo= |produttoreassociato= Joe Alves |casaproduzione= Universal Pictures |distribuzioneitalia= Cinema International Corporation |attori= *Roy Scheider: Capo della polizia Martin Brody *Lorraine Gary: Ellen Brody *Murray Hamilton: Sindaco Larry Vaughn *Joseph Mascolo: Len Peterson *Jeffrey Kramer: Vice Hendricks *Collin Wilcox: Dr. Lureen Elkins *Ann Dusenberry: Tina Wilcox *Mark Gruner: Michael 'Mike' Brody *Barry Coe: Tom Andrews *Susan French: Grace Witherspoon - donna anziana *Gary Springer: Andy Nicholas *Donna Wilkes: Jackie Peters *Gary Dubin: Eddie Marchand *John Dukakis: Paul 'Polo' Loman *G. Thomas Dunlop: Timmy Weldon *David Elliott: Larry Vaughn Jr. *Marc Gilpin: Sean Brody *Keith Gordon: Doug Fetterman *Cynthia Grover: Lucy *Ben Marley: Patrick *Martha Swatek: Marge *Billy Van Zandt: Bob *Gigi Vorgan: Brooke Peters *Jerry M. Baxter: Pilota dell'elicottero *Jean Coulter: Diane - Ski Boat Driver *Daphne Dibble: Nuotatore #1 *Christine Freeman: Terri - Water Skier *April Gilpin: Renee *William Griffith: Bagnino *Greg Harris: Diver #2 *Coll Red McLean: Red - 'Old Man of the Sea' *Susan O. McMillan: Ragazza marinaio *David Owsley: Ragazzo marinaio *Allan L. Paddack: Crosby *Oneida Rollins: Autista dell'ambulanza *Frank Sparks: Diver #1 *Thomas A. Stewart: Sparky - Assistant Dive Master *David Tintle: Nuotatore #2 *Jim Wilson: Nuotatore con bambino *Kathy Wilson: Mrs. Bryant *Herb Muller: Phil Fogarty *Jane Courtney: Mrs. Taft - Select Woman *Al Wilde: Harry Wiseman - Select Man #1 *Cyprien 'Phil' Dube: Mr. Posner - Select Man #2 *Mary A. Gaffney: Mrs. Silvera *William 'Bill' Green: Irate 'Dancing' Man *George Buck: Irate 'Letterbox' Man (non accreditato) *Michael Smith: Extra (non accreditato) |doppiatorioriginali= |doppiatoriitaliani= *Manlio De Angelis: Sceriffo Martin Brody *Flaminia Jandolo: Ellen Brody *Sergio Fiorentini: Sindaco Larry Vaughn *Pino Colizzi: Len Peterson *Michele Gammino: Lenny Hendricks *Rita Savagnone: Dr. Lureen Elkins *Serena Verdirosi: Tina Wilcox |fotografo= Michael Butler |montatore= Steve Potter, Arthur Schmidt e Neil Travis |effettispeciali= Roy Arbogast, Robert A. Mattey, Johnny Borgese (non accreditato), Kevin Pike (non accreditato) e Eddie Surkin (non accreditato) |musicista= John Williams |scenografo= Joe Alves |costumista= Bill Jobe |truccatore= Bob Jiras, Phil Leto, Rick Sharp, Ron Snyder e Dorothy Parkinson (non accreditata) |dialoghista= |sfondo= |premi= |prequel= |sequel= }} Lo squalo 2 è un film del 1978 diretto da Jeannot Szwarc. Il film è il primo seguito del classico film di Steven Spielberg, vincitore di 3 Oscar, Lo squalo. Anche se sono stati prodotti altri due film della saga, Lo squalo 2 è generalmente indicato come il migliore dei tre sequel. Il film fu il sequel che ottenne il maggior incasso della storia del 1978, e stette nella classifica dei 25 migliori film di tutti i tempi al box office per oltre due decenni. Il tagline, "Proprio quando sembrava che non ci fosse più pericolo (Just when you thought it was safe to go back in the water...)", divenne uno dei più famosi della storia del cinema e fu oggetto di parodie ed altri omaggi in numerose situazioni. Trama Due sommozzatori sono intenti ad esplorare sul fondale il relitto dell'Orca, la barca del cacciatore di squali Quint morto tre anni prima durante la caccia alla quale partecipò Brody per catturare e uccidere un grande squalo bianco. Dopo aver fotografato i resti dell'imbarcazione, decidono di risalire, ma vengono attaccati e uccisi da un altro grande squalo bianco. Il giorno successivo, il capo della polizia Martin Brody riceve la notizia della presenza di un panfilo nel vicino canale. Ordina quindi al suo vice, Hendricks, di investigare su quanto accaduto ai proprietari. Nel frattempo lo squalo assale una sciatrice d'acqua, Terri, facendone sparire il corpo. La guidatrice del motoscafo si ferma a cercare l'amica scomparsa, ma viene attaccata a sua volta. Nel disperato tentativo di difendersi, getta una tanica di gasolio sull'animale: la fretta e la paura, però, fanno sì che si faccia finire accidentalmente il liquido anche addosso e sulla barca; al momento di dar fuoco al carburante con un lanciarazzi, le fiamme raggiungono lo squalo che immediatamente si immerge sotto la barca, ma anche il natante prende fuoco e salta in aria uccidendo la donna mentre lo squalo fugge via, cicatrizzato dalle fiamme. Un'anziana signora che si trovava sulla spiaggia assiste all'esplosione e denuncia immediatamente l'accaduto alle autorità. A testimoniare ci sono anche due amici di Michael Brody, Tina ed Eddie. Brody inizia a diventare sospettoso quando non vengono trovati i resti della guidatrice all'interno di quel che è rimasto del motoscafo. Durante le ricerche delle vittime, Hendricks aggancia accidentalmente un grosso cavo elettrico subacqueo, rischiando di far rimanere al buio tutta l'isola. In aggiunta a questi drammatici avvenimenti, la carcassa di un'orca viene ritrovata spiaggiata ed orrendamente mutilata. Brody a questo punto sospetta che dietro questi fatti ci sia uno squalo enorme. Una biologa marina, la dottoressa Elkins, è scettica a proposito della presenza di un simile animale, ma conferma a Brody che questi pesci sono attratti dal sangue, dai movimenti e dai suoni, come il sonar o il radar. Brody chiede alla biologa se vi sia la possibilità che uno squalo che stava lottando con l'orca avendo la peggio avrebbe potuto richiamare e farsi aiutare da un secondo squalo che l'avrebbe uccisa, proprio come fanno i delfini; la biologa gli risponde che gli squali non sono capaci di provare sentimenti. Lo sceriffo incontra il sindaco Vaughn per discutere della possibilità che la città abbia un altro problema con un pescecane. Vaughn non gli crede e lo avverte di non fare niente di affrettato. Più tardi, Brody vede galleggiare una sezione del motoscafo esploso non distante dalla riva e, quando entra in acqua per recuperarlo, trova i resti carbonizzati della guidatrice del veicolo incastrati sotto il pezzo di legno. Chiama subito l'obitorio per le analisi. Quella notte Brody inietta del cianuro di sodio all'interno di alcune munizioni di rivoltella. Adirato dalla riluttanza di suo figlio maggiore Mike nel trovare un lavoro estivo e preoccupato che egli esca in mare in vela, lo fa assumere in spiaggia a fare lavori di mantenimento e ristrutturazione degli stabilimenti balneari. Il giorno successivo, dalla cima di una torre di osservazione, Brody crede di vedere l'ombra di un grande squalo avvicinarsi ai bagnanti. Ordina a tutti di uscire dall'acqua, sparando colpi con la sua pistola e creando il panico. Viene poi umiliato pubblicamente quando si capisce che l'ombra altro non è che un branco di pesci. I sospetti di Brody vengono comunque alimentati quando egli ritira gli sviluppi delle foto presenti nella macchina fotografica ritrovata sotto il panfilo abbandonato, nelle quali si vede un close-up dell'occhio dello squalo. Questi sospetti non vengono condivisi dal consiglio comunale della città e dall'impresario locale Len Peterson, in quanto la foto risulta poco chiara e la città sta vivendo un'ondata di turismo. Per la sua reazione sulla spiaggia, Brody viene licenziato. Il mattino seguente, Mike esce di casa furtivamente per andare a vela con i suoi amici, ma suo fratello minore Sean lo segue ed insiste per andare anche lui a vela. Tutti i giovani prendono il largo. Nel loro giro incontrano un gruppo di subacquei capitanati dall'istruttore Tom Andrews. Poco dopo essersi immerso, Tom incontra lo squalo. Preso dal panico risale di corsa verso la superficie procurandosi un'embolia. Intanto due dei ragazzi in vela, Tina ed Eddie, vengono attaccati dallo squalo, che colpisce la loro imbarcazione facendo cadere Eddie in acqua. Egli quindi muore divorato dallo squalo, lasciando Tina sola e terrorizzata sulla barca. Brody conduce Ellen al lavoro, quando nota un'ambulanza correre per i pontili e decide di seguirla. I due trovano Tom che sta per essere caricato sul mezzo e Brody intuisce che qualcosa deve averlo terrorizzato a morte mentre era sott'acqua. Hendricks informa Brody che Mike è in barca a vela con gli altri ragazzi, ed entrambi prendono la barca della polizia per andare a recuperarli. Ellen si unisce a loro. Riescono a trovare la barca di Eddie con Tina nascosta nello scafo. La ragazza urla in maniera isterica circa la presenza di uno squalo, confermando i sospetti di Brody. Hendricks ed Ellen portano Tina a riva mentre Brody continua la ricerca dei ragazzi, sperando di arrivare in tempo per salvarli. La gita in vela prosegue bene fino a che lo squalo non fa la sua comparsa urtando un'imbarcazione e causando lo scontro di tutte le barche l'una con l'altra rendendole inutilizzabili. Mike cade in acqua svenuto dopo essere stato colpito alla testa da un pezzo di metallo di un'imbarcazione. Lo squalo lo raggiunge, ma fortunatamente due suoi amici, che hanno l'unica barca ancora utilizzabile, riescono a tirarlo fuori dall'acqua appena in tempo. Dopo averlo salvato, tornano verso la riva a cercare aiuto. Il resto dei ragazzi rimane alla deriva verso il mare aperto, sulle imbarcazioni legate assieme per formare una sola cosa. Il pilota di un elicottero della guardia costiera li individua, ammara e lancia loro una corda così da poterli trascinare sulla terra ferma. Prima però che il pilota riesca a decollare e rimorchiarli, lo squalo assale la base del velivolo causandone il ribaltamento e la morte del pilota. Il panico causato da questo nuovo attacco fa cadere Sean in acqua, ma viene rapidamente salvato da Margie, che lo solleva su una carena galleggiante; mentre la ragazza sta issandosi a sua volta, lo squalo compare alle sue spalle e la divora, tra le urla dei suoi compagni. Brody sta navigando in mezzo al mare ed incontra Mike, il quale lo informa che anche Sean è con gli altri e che stanno andando alla deriva verso Cable Junction - una piccola isola rocciosa con una stazione per trasmettere l'elettricità. Brody li trova rapidamente, ma lo squalo riappare e gli fa arenare inavvertitamente la barca sulle rocce di Cable Junction. Brody vuol prendere una corda per permettere ai giovani di raggiungere l'isola, ma inaspettatamente tira fuori dall'acqua parte del cavo della linea elettrica. La maggior parte dei ragazzi viene spinta in acqua dopo l'ulteriore attacco dello squalo, e nuota verso Cable Junction salvandosi. Lucy, una ragazza del gruppo viene ferita lievemente dalle branchie dell'animale, ma riesce ad issarsi anche lei sull'isolotto. Utilizzando un canotto gonfiabile, Brody scende in acqua ed attira lo squalo picchiando ripetutamente sul cavo elettrico con un remo, sperando che la bestia arrivi a mordere il cavo. Lo squalo si avvicina inesorabile e spalanca le fauci per azzannare Brody, ma questi si getta all'indietro con il suo canotto: l'animale morde il cavo morendo fulminato, e la sua carcassa carbonizzata affonda nell'oceano. Brody porta il gommone verso le imbarcazioni ed aiuta Jackie, una delle ragazze, e Sean (gli unici a non essere caduti in acqua) a salire a bordo, portandoli dagli altri superstiti su Cable Junction ad attendere i soccorsi. Produzione Trama e riprese La Universal volle realizzare un sequel del Lo squalo appena visto il successo ottenuto dal film. I produttori Brown e Zanuck si resero conto che qualcun altro avrebbe prodotto il film se non lo avessero fatto loro e preferirono essere loro stessi responsabili del progetto. Nell'ottobre 1975, Steven Spielberg disse al San Francisco Film Festival che "realizzare sequel di ogni cosa è solo un trucco a buon mercato" e che non aveva neppure dato risposta ai produttori quando gli avevano chiesto di dirigere Lo squalo 2. Egli affermò che la trama prevedeva di coinvolgere i figli di Quint e di Brody a caccia di un nuovo squalo. Brown disse che Spielberg non voleva dirigere il sequel perché sentiva che aveva fatto il "film definitivo sullo squalo". Il regista ha poi aggiunto che la sua decisione è stata influenzata dai problemi di produzione de Lo squalo - "Avrei fatto il sequel se non avessi avuto un momento così orribile in mare nel primo film." Nonostante il rifiuto di Spielberg, lo studio è andato avanti con l'intenzione di fare il sequel. Howard Sackler, che contribuì alla stesura dello script del film originale ma scelse di non essere inserito nei crediti, venne ingaggiato per stendere una prima bozza di sceneggiatura. Egli inizialmente propose di realizzare un prequel basato sull'affondamento dell'USS Indianapolis di cui parlava Quint nel primo film. Il presidente dell'Universal Studios, Sid Sheinberg, rifiutò l'idea.Loynd, p 24-25 Su consiglio di Sackler il regista teatrale John D. Hancock venne scelto per dirigere la pellicola.Loynd, p 27. Sackler si sentì poi tradito quando Dorothy Tristan, la moglie di Hancock, venne invitata a riscrivere il suo script. Hancock iniziò le riprese nel giugno 1977. However, after nearly a month of filming, Universal and MCA executives disliked the dark, subtle tone that the film was taking and wanted a more lighthearted and action oriented story. Sheinberg propose ad Hancock e Tristan che sua moglie, l'attrice Lorraine Gary (Ellen Brody), "potesse andare in barca ad aiutare i ragazzi". Informato di ciò Zanuck replicò con "dovrà passare sul mio cadavere". La successiva bozza della sceneggiatura non presentava il personaggio della Gary in mare. Hancock says that this, and his later firing of another actress who turned out to be a Universal executive's girlfriend, contributed to his own dismissal from the film. Hancock iniziò a sentire la pressione per la regia del suo primo film d'azione, con alle spalle solo altri tre film e piccoli drammi teatrali.Loynd, p 66 I produttori furono insoddisfatti del suo materiale e un sabato sera del giugno 1977, dopo un incontro tra produttori e responsabili della Universal, il regista venne licenziato. Lui e sua moglie, che erano coinvolti nella produzione da diciotto mesiLoynd, p 70, partirono inaspettatamente per Roma e la produzione rimase ferma per qualche settimana. Hancock blamed his departure on the mechanical shark, telling a newspaper that it still couldn't swim or bite after a year and a half; "You get a couple of shots and shark breaks." Avendo già lavorato alla produzione del primo film, Carl Gottlieb venne ingaggiato per dare una revisione allo script aggiungendoci dello humor e diminuendone la violenza. Gottlieb wrote on location at Fort Walton Beach, Florida. Ai produttori sarebbe costato meno assumere Gottlieb ad inizio produzione invece che assumerlo per la riscrittura dello script.Loynd, p 36-7 A quel punto, Spielberg prese in considerazione l'idea di dirigere il film con una sceneggiatura basata sul monologo di Quint sull'"Indianapolis". A causa del suo contratto per Incontri ravvicinati del terzo tipo non sarebbe stato in grado di girare il film in quegli anni, un lasso temporale troppo lungo secondo i produttori.Loynd, p 73 Lo scenografo Joe Alves (che dirigerà Lo squalo 3) e Verna Fields (promossa vicepresidente dell'Universal dopo il suo acclamato montaggio del primo film) si proposero come co-registi.Loynd, p 74 La richiesta venne declinata dal Directors Guild of America, in parte perché non vollero permettere che un membro del DGA venisse sostituito da uno che non lo era ed in parte perché essi, seguendo la scia di eventi sul set di Il texano dagli occhi di ghiaccio, avevano istituito un divieto ai membri del cast artistico e tecnico di prendere la regia di un film durante la sua produzione. Le redini del progetto vennero allora date in mano a Jeannot Szwarc, regista meglio conosciuto per il film Bug - Insetto di fuoco che aveva lavorato con Alves nella serie televisiva Night Gallery.Loynd p 75-6 Szwarc riprese la produzione filmando una difficile scena (quella dello sci acquatico) che avrebbe richiesto a Gottlieb parecchio tempo per la stesura. Egli reinsierì il personaggio di Hendricks, interpretato da Jeffrey Kramer, che era stato tagliato durante la stesura della prima sceneggiatura. Molti dei giovani vennero licenziati permettendo un migliore sviluppo dei ruoli rimasti.Lo squalo 2: Un ritratto dall'attore Keith Gordon extra Tre squali vennero costruiti per il film. Il primo era lo "squalo piattaforma" spesso chiamato "squalo lussurioso". Lo speciale supervisore degli effetti meccanici Robert Mattey e Roy Arbogast usaronp lo stesso stampo utilizzato per lo squalo del primo film. The sharks from the original film had rotted behind sheds on the lower lot of Universal Studios in the intervening years, and the only pieces that were salvageable were the chromoly tube frames. Il progetto di Mattey era molto più complicato ed ambizioso di quello del primo film. The same (male) body was used, but a brand new head was made by sculptor Chris Mueller which made use of an all-new mouth mechanism, one which incorporated jowls to disguise the pinching of the cheeks that had proven to be a problem with the shark in the original film. Gli squali de Lo squalo 2 erano conosciuti come Bruce Two (gli squali del film originale erano stati soprannominati "Bruce", in onore dell'avvocato di Steven Spielberg), ma sul set sono stati indicati come "Fidel" e "Harold", quest'ultimo in onore dell'avvocato di David Brown. Gli altri squali erano una pinna e un modello completo entrambi gestiti dalle imbarcazioni. "Cable Junction", l'isola che si vede nel climax del film, era una chiatta galleggiante che ospitava i meccanismi dello "squalo piattaforma". Come nel primo film filmati di veri squali ripresi dagli australiani Ron & Valerie Taylor vennero usati per le scene in movimento che non potevano essere svolte in modo convincente dagli squali meccanici. Benché il primo film fu lodato per aver lasciato lo squalo all'immaginazione dello spettatore per i primi due terzi del film Szwarc pensò che dovevano mostrarlo il più possibile perché "mostrarlo la prima volta quando esce dall'acqua" non sarebbe dovuto ripetersi. Anche se la critica pensò che il mostrare troppo lo squalo lo abbia reso "meno terrificante del suo quasi mistico contemporaneo (seems far less terrifying than its almost mystical contemporary)", Szwarc credette che la riduzione della suspense Hitchcockiana fosse inevitabile, in quanto il pubblico già sapeva l'aspetto dello squalo dopo aver visto il finale del primo film. Altri critici hanno commentato il film dicendo "non c'era modo che potessero duplicare l'effetto dell'originale (there was no way that they were ever going to duplicate the effectiveness of the original)". Ad ogni modo i produttori riuscirono a dargli un aspetto più spaventoso, impremendogli la cicatrice dopo l'esplosione del motoscafo nelle prime scene del film. Come per il primo film, le riprese in acqua si rivelarono difficili da realizzare. Scheider said that they were "always contending with tides, surf and winds ... jellyfish, sharks, waterspouts and hurricane warnings." After spending hours anchoring the sailboats, the wind would change as they were ready to shoot, blowing the sails in the wrong direction. The saltwater's corrosive effect damaged some equipment, including the metal parts in the sharks. Susan Ford, figlia del Presidente degli Stati Uniti Gerald Ford, venne assunta per scattare le foto pubblicitarie del film. Molte di questo sono presenti nel libro Jaws 2 Log di Ray Loynd, che documenta la produzione del film in modo simile a quello che Carl Gottlieb aveva fatto per il primo film. Locations La località di Martha's Vineyard venne nuovamente utilizzata per le riprese della città. Benché qualche residente era lievemente preoccupato per la propria privacy, molti abitanti dell'isola risultavano lieti al pensiero dei soldi che ne avrebbero ricavato.Loynd, p 60-2 Poco dopo che la produzione arrivò nel giugno 1977, il giornale locale Grapevine scrisse: Molti residenti speravano di fare parte del cast nel ruolo di comparse. Altri invece non erano affatto entusiasti dalla presenza del cast e della troupe, e non vollero cooperare. Solo una drogheria permise di utilizzare la sua finestra per eventuali riprese. "Universal va a casa" era una scritta che compariva sulle magliette nei giorni centrali di giugno.Loynd, p 64 La maggior parte del film venne girata a Navarre Beach in Florida a causa del clima caldo e secco e della profondità del mare ideale ad accogliere la piattaforma dello squalo. L'isola di Cable Junction venne costruita su una chiatta così che i grandi meccanismi della piattaforma potessero essere messi al di sotto di essa o al massimo nelle vicinanze. In una occasione il set ruppe il suo ancoraggio e andò alla deriva verso Cuba ma venne prontamente recuperato. Dei veri squali martello circolarono attorno ai giovani attori durante una delle riprese. Ma a causa dell'interpretazione della scena stessa, dove apparivano angosciati e disperati, la troupe (che filmava da una certa distanza) non si rese conto che gli attori stavano chiedendo veramente aiuto.Marc Gilpin interviewed per il documentario The Shark is Still Working . Reperito il 7 gennaio 2007. Le riprese interne dove i ragazzi giocano a pinball vennero girate presso l'Hog's Breath Saloon di Okaloosa Island. Questo ristorante si è recentemente trasferito a Destin, Florida in quanto l'edificio originale venne danneggiato da un uragano. La costruzione era ancora presente, seppur vuota, nel gennaio 2005 per essere poi rasa al suolo nel 2007. I produttori hanno dovuto chiedere il permesso al Dipartimento per la Regolazione Ambientale dello Stato della Florida per immergere la piattaforma dalla quale veniva controllato lo squalo sul fondo del mare. Casting Roy Scheider riprese riluttante il ruolo di Martin Brody. Aveva da poco abbandonato il ruolo di Michael ne Il cacciatore dopo due settimane di produzione per "divergenze creative". La Universal decise di 'perdonarlo' se fosse apparso in Lo squalo 2. L'atmosfera era tesa sul set, con frequenti litigi con il regista Szwarc. La spaccatura venne articolata mediante relazioni scritte. In una lettera a Szwarc, Scheider scrisse che "lavorare con Jeannot Szwarc è essere consapevoli che lui non dirà mai di essersi sbagliato o non ammetterà mai di chiudere un occhio su certe cose. Questo per me è una stronzata!" Egli richiese allora le scuse da parte del regista per non averlo consultato. Szwarc replicò dicendo che il film rispettava tutti i "migliori standard" possibili. Musica John Williams è tornato a comporre la colonna sonora per Lo squalo 2 dopo aver vinto un Oscar alla migliore colonna sonora per il suo lavoro nel primo film. Szwarc disse che la musica per il sequel sarebbe dovuta essere "più complessa in quanto il film era più complesso." Williams disse che la colonna sonora finale era molto grande, permettendogli un maggior uso dell'orchestra assieme a note lunghe per "riempire i vuoti" creati dal regista.The Music of Jaws 2 extra I critici hanno apprezzato il componimento di Williams reggendo il confronto con l'originale. Williams utilizza "un paio di elementi base dell'originale - per esempio il tema dello squalo - e crea della musica nuova che prende delle interessanti direzioni." La partitura è "più disturbante" rispetto alla precedente e "Williams affascina con una nuova musica per le avventure in mare aperto." In quanto Lo squalo 2 "non è un film che richiede oscurità... Williams si ferma ad ogni pausa del film per renderlo più eccitante e far crescere la suspense il più possibile." Secondo le liner notes, Williams ha "senso del drammatico accompagnato da uno squisito senso musicale e una conoscenza dell'orchestra che rende la composizione una delle sue migliori." È una "brillante performance di una mini sinfonia realizzata con fini strumenti reperibili ovunque."John Fadden Commento all'album Lo squalo 2 di John Williams Cover.MCA Records. A causa dei tempi stretti, il film non era ancora terminato quando Williams iniziò a lavorare alla composizione, "permettendogli così di creare temi basati su idee ed emozioni che immaginava ci fossero." Benché Mike Beek fece un commento positivo al film disse anche che "la musica innalza certamente il livello qualitativo che non sarebbe stato lo stesso con il lavoro di altre persone." Lista delle tracce Lato uno 1. Finding the "Orca" (Main Title) 2. Menu 3. Ballet for Divers 4. Water Kite Sequence 5. Brody Misunderstood 6. Catamaran Race 7. Toward Cable Junction 8. Attack on the Helicopter Lato due 9. Open Sea 10. Fire Aboard and Eddie's Death 11. Sean's Rescue 12. Attack on the Water Skier 13. Big Jolt! 14. End Title, End Cast Accoglienza Box office Lo squalo 2 è stato il film più costoso che la Universal avesse prodotto fino a quel momento, costando allo studio 20 milioni di dollari. Incassò 9.866.023 dollari in 640 cinema tra gli Stati Uniti e il Canada, diventando il film ad aver incassato di più nel primo fine settimana fino a quel momento It went on to earn $77,737,272 during its initial release, e il film ad aver incassato di più nel 1978. Alla fine il film incassò più di 100 milioni di dollari with reissues, ultimately earning $102,922,376, and $208,900,376 worldwide. Despite grossing less than half of its predecessor, it became the highest-grossing sequel in history up to that point. Critica Secondo David Brown il film è il 40% dell'originale. Questo fu un fattore positivo per lo studio in quanto ha ridotto il rischio di fallimento della pellicola al pubblico. Il film fu il sequel con miglior incasso nella storia nel 1978 e rimase nella classifica dei 25 film di maggior successo al box office per oltre due decadi. Venne inizialmente distribuito negli USA in 640 cinema incassando $9,866,023 nel suo primo weekend di programmazione. Al termine della sua vita distributiva in sala, Lo Squalo 2 aveva incassato più di $208 milioni in tutto il mondo.Kachmar 2002 , p 80 Benché alla sua uscita il film ebbe pareri contrastanti la maggior parte dei critici sono d'accordo nell'affermare che questo è il migliore dei sequel de Lo squalo. Nella classifica Rotten Tomatoes, il 58% dei votanti da al film un parere positivo. DVD Authority afferma "Dopo questo gli altri squali non sono dei bei film. Alcuni commentatori dicono: "Non è ovviamente il classico di Spielberg, ma è un buon prodotto come speravamo con qualche sequenza ottima quasi come l'originale, scene di shock, una storia abbastanza diversa e qualche personaggio ben caratterizzato." Le performance di Scheider, Gary ed Hamilton sono state particolarmente apprezzate. Nonostante molti critici trovino dei difetti comparando Szwarc negativamente a Spielberg essi dicono che "questo sequel possiede delle qualità che gli permettono di essere a tutti gli effetti un buon film". Le presenze di Richard Dreyfuss e Robert Shaw mancano specialmente quando i personaggi dei ragazzi diventano "stereotipi di ragazzi altamente annoiati durante le vacanze" che "irritano ed urlano incessantemente" e "fanno del patetico vittimismo". A causa dell'enfasi data ai teenager alcuni critici hanno paragonato il film ad un film slasher, genere molto in crescendo in quel periodo. Il tagline, "Proprio quando sembrava che non ci fosse più pericolo (Just when you thought it was safe to go back in the water...)" è diventato uno dei più famosi della storia. Andrew J. Kuehn, che sviluppo il trailer di Lo squalo, è accreditato come l'ideatore della frase. È stato inoltre oggetto di molte parodie, come nell'adattamento cinematografico della serie televisiva Flipper, "Quest'estate è finalmente sicuro tornare in acqua (This summer it's finally safe to go back in the water)." Edizione DVD Il film venne distribuito, in America, in formato DVD nel 2001. In molti hanno apprezzato la quantità di contenuti speciali presenti, anche DVD Authority afferma che "ne contiene di più di altri film usciti in 'Edizione Speciale' discs". È inoltre presente un documentario di 45 minuti prodotto da Laurent Bouzereau, responsabile di molti documentari sui film dell'Universal. L'attore Keith Gordon riappare in un piccolo speciale e Szwarc spiega i problemi causati dal titolo francese. In Francia infatti il film sarebbe dovuto essere stato distribuito con il titolo Les Dents de la mer 2; solo che, a causa della somiglianza con un certo aggettivo dispregiativo e volgare nella pronuncia, il film uscì col titolo Les Dents de la mer, 2e partie. Il disco contiene inoltre numerose scene eliminate. Una di queste mostra gli uomini del consiglio comunale votare per licenziare Brody. Il sindaco (Murray Hamilton) è l'unico a votare per salvarlo. È anche presente la scena dell'attacco all'elicottero e al pilota del mezzo dopo che lui e il velivolo si sono ribaltati in acqua. La scena venne tagliata in quanto in contrasto con il grado di censura desiderato, il PG certificate. Nonostante l'audio sia Dolby Digital 2.0 mono, un commentatore per Film Freak Central dice che "la composizione di Williams spesso sembra riprodotta in formato stereo". La BBC a proposito dice che questo mix "aggiunge quei bassi che il 5.1 avrebbe offerto". Il 7 giugno 2016 la Universal distribuirà il Blu-Ray e il DVD de Lo Squalo 2. Romanzo Lo scrittore Hank Searls ha scritto una novelization basata sulla prima bozza dalla sceneggiatura del film scritta da Sackler e Tristan. Il libro si ricollega al romanzo originale di Benchley, pur presentando alcune differenze di trama (è citato, per esempio, il trauma subito da Mike dopo che lo squalo uccide un uomo davanti ai suoi occhi, scena non presente nel libro). Spiega inoltre che lo squalo è una femmina, ingravidata dal maschio comparso nel primo libro e che, poco prima di morire, essa partorisce un piccolo (che sarà poi antagonista del terzo ed ultimo libro della serie, scritto sempre da Searls e basato sul quarto film della serie). Fumetto La Marvel Comics ha pubblicato un adattamento a fumetti del film scritto da Rick Marschall e disegnato da Gene Colan e Tom Palmer sul numero 6 della rivista Marvel Super Special.[http://www.comics.org/issue/31793/ Marvel Super Special #6] at the Grand Comics Database Curiosità * Si tratta del primo film sequel ad avere il numero "2" nel titolo al posto del numero romano "II". * Si tratta dell'ultimo film interpretato da Mark Gruner. * In una scena tagliata, dopo lo schianto dell'aereo, veniva mostrato lo squalo attaccare il pilota sott'acqua. Note Locandina Categoria:Film statunitensi Categoria:Film del 1978 Categoria:Film horror Categoria:Film horror con animali